cato
by augustush waters
Summary: they call out his name, pleading for him to save them, but he only tries for one. clato/ anti-glato because glato is stupid as hell. one-shot


**i know what you're all thinking: 'omfg not another moment of their deaths one-shot', and that's really all it is. i don't own thg.**

** summary**

**they call out his name, pleading for him to save them, but he only tries for one. clato/ anti-glato because glato is stupid as hell. one-shot**

glimmer screams and thrashed as the ground and swats at her head in a fruitless attempt at getting the tracker-jackers to stop attacking her.

it's good- getting rid of her now- because it means less work for cato in the end.

"catooooo!" she yells, reaching out a swollen, puss-dripping hand. "help me!"

his electric eyes widen and he almost helps her; almost. he shakes his head, his blonde hair flying into his eyes.

"please! cato! help!" she pleads with painful emerald eyes and latches her hand onto his ankle. "please! you're my only chance!"

there were a number of things cato was, and helpful wasn't one of them- especially to district one prissies he barely knew.

"these games are about winning," he snarls as he shakes her almost-paralyzed hand from his pant leg. "not helping your competition... not that you were any."

he yells out as he's stung on his cheek for the third time and nudges her almost-paralyzed, purple hand off of him with his sword.

then he runs.

he runs away from the scene, hoping she'll die quickly, her cries of help fading into nothing.

"catooooo!" he hears someone yell. "cato help!" he recognizes the voice as his district partner.

she isn't glimmer. he has to help her. they've known each other forever.

"clove! clove i'm coming!" he calls out in the direction of the cornucopia.

cato slashes out at the trees with his sword, the leaves becoming a blur with the dirt. he hears her call out again and runs faster- if that's even possible.

he answers back and by the time he's there, she's almost dead and eleven is gone.

"clove..." he looks at the red, blood-filled gashes on the side of her head and touches one. she winces and tears stream down her cheeks. "clovers, this doesn't look good."

if there was one thing clove was, it was a crier. she chuckles. just like her to laugh when she dies. "no shit, sherlock."

her eyes flutter, the irises becoming a blur of greens and blues and browns. "tell me a st-story." she mutters.

"wh-what?" he shakes his head, a single tear running down his now-pale cheek.

"i said: 'tell me a story'," she replies, her eyes closing and stinging with tears. "hurry up."

"o-okay... uh, once upon a time, there was a girl named clove and she was so beautiful- the prettiest in the district- but she never knew it.

"an-and there was a boy named c-cato who was absolutely in love with her, but she had n-no idea because he was the cockiest, most stubborn asshole ever," he laughs, tears still rolling. "but then, they went into these games...

"the hunger games, people called them, and this girl, glimmer, who was this absolute bimbo, tried to get cato to help her, but he went after clove instead," he smiles at clove, her grinning sheepishly back.

"what next, you big piece of shit?" she asks.

"then, they won the games and went home and lived happily ever after with a million kids... that what you wanna hear?" he smiled. she nodded with all of the strength she had left.

"lovely," she whsipers. "absoultely... lovely."

cato nods, taking her in: there's blood on the right side of her face, streaming, her eyes are fluttering, and she has this wild, innapropriate-at-the-moment grin, and she's absolutely beautiful.

she wants her death to be dramatic and enigmatic and nostalgic to the people in two, because their tributes always die quick and easy.

and she gets what she wants because she clove. she draws in one breath and then falls limp in his arms, him shaking her to stay awake.

if she was going to be honest, she loved sleep, not because it was relaxing or tranquil like the others would describe it, but because it was like death without the commitment.

but, she was commiting to it, and she wasn't waking up.


End file.
